Mia meets mediator
by seejanewrite88
Summary: discontinued for nowPrincess Diaries-Mediator fusion- Mia goes to Cali for vacation and meets the One and only Suze… and when a freak accident makes HER a mediator, she can meet another of our favorite characters too.
1. Chapter One

Hey, all. I am getting a bit of writers block with my other story (A New Mediator), so I decided to try something a bit new, a new story line, and see how it works out. Don't worry, I'm not gonna discontinue ANM. So, I hope you like this, and as always, read and review for me!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot/ Jenny Carroll owns all characters (though I wish I could own Jesse)  
  
Summary: Princess Diaries-Mediator fusion- Mia goes to Cali for vacation and meets the One and only Suze... and when a freak accident makes HER a mediator, she can meet another of our favorite characters too. Takes place summer after Haunted, and Suze is working at Pebble Beach again.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mia POV  
  
I sat in Granmére's penthouse, waiting for her to give me the very important news she had called me over for.  
  
"Amelia, next week we will be going to California." What?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Amelia, how many times have I told you, never say, 'what' like that. It is always, 'I beg your pardon.' And yes, we are going to California. You have been spending far to much time with... that boy... and besides, I need a break from this wretched city. You will need to pack your things, and the jet will leave on Monday morning, and you will return the following Wednesday. Make sure your mother knows this." My mouth hung open, and Granmére sighed again. "Amelia, close your mouth. It's unseemly." I snapped my jaw shut.  
  
"But Granmére, it's summer! I'm supposed to spend time with that boy, who, I might add, has a name. Please call him Michael, alright? And besides, how do you know my mother will let me go? This is awful short notice."  
  
"Oh, she'll let you. And Michael can wait for one week, can't he? Come now, I thought you would like going to California. The resort really is very nice." I sighed, admitting defeat.  
  
"Fine. I'll be ready for then." I gathered my things and left.  
  
Suze POV  
  
(one week later)  
  
"Simon, Susannah?" Jenna, the new staff assistant manager, called.  
  
"Right here," I said, and went up to receive my assignment. To my surprise, the usually calm and cool Jenna was quivering with excitement.  
  
"Suze, you are so unbelievably lucky. The Princess of Genovia is staying here, and you've been assigned to be her guide and help her with anything she needs!" Genovia? Princess?  
  
"Wait. What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Princess Amelia of Genovia, and her grandmother the Dowager Queen are staying here for a week, and apparently Chris thought you would be best for the job of being Her Majesty's, well, accompaniment for the week." She handed me a folder. "You're to basically give her a tour of the town, hang out with her, and get her anything she wants. Alright? She should be arriving in about half an hour, and her grandmother requested that you be waiting in their suite." I gaped at Jenna as she walked away. Why me? I get to hang out with some spoiled brat royalty for a freaking week.  
  
Sighing, I went up to the suite number indicated on the folder. I had never been into the suites before, and I thought the regular rooms were generously sized. This mini apartment was enormous. Four bedrooms, a living room, a balcony overlooking the ocean, and a fully decked mini-bar- but there was nothing mini about it.  
  
"Susannah?" I heard my boyfriend, Jesse, call from behind me. I turned around and smiled at him. He kissed me quickly. "What is the matter? You seem a little upset." I sighed.  
  
"For the next week or so I'm being the surrogate best friend for some Princess. She's probably going to be some stuck-up snob who I'm gonna have to put up with for 9 days." Jesse looked at me sympathetically, and joined me on the couch I was sitting on. I smiled. "But at least I have you." He returned my smile, and kissed me gently. We remained in this position, until I heard someone coming up the elevator, and we broke apart and he dematerialized.  
  
"Hello, Susannah, is it?" A young woman, about 25, came in.  
  
"Call me Suze." I shook her hand.  
  
"Suze, then. I'm Cara. I've been assigned to be Her Majesty the Queen's assistant, and you are Princess Amelia's, correct?" I nodded. "Good. They should be up momentarily." And, as Cara promised, a moment later into the room paraded... the oddest looking group of creatures I'd ever seen.  
  
First came a tiny old woman, dressed entirely in pink silk, with the highest eyebrows I'd ever seen, carrying a bald, skivering Chihuahua in a pink Louis Vuitton bag. Following behind her was a tall, stick-thin girl with curly brown hair, and looked like she would be very pretty with a straightener and a few curves. She had on jeans, combat boots, and a light blue "Save the Whales" tee shirt. She looked at me somewhat apprehensively, and was clutching a red notebook.  
  
"Your highness," Cara said, and curtied. I followed suit.  
  
"Miss Simon?" The old woman barked.  
  
"Yes?" I asked nervously. Jesse appeared, sitting on the couch I had just vacated, and gave me a reassuring smile.  
  
"This is my granddaughter, Amelia." The tall, gangly girl was the Princess? Go figure. "I ask that you help her with anything she needs. And judging by that Dolce & Gabanna ensemble-" I had changed out of the uniformed khaki shorts and polo shirt, to a sheer black blouse and tight white skirt- "you obviously have impeccable fashion sense. Perhaps you can rub some of it off on Amelia. Now, I have some business to attend to with the Emperor of Japan, so how about you two go off somewhere for a little while? But Amelia, be back by 6. The British Ambassador is nearby, and will be having dinner with us." I nodded my head towards the door, and Amelia- and Jesse- followed me.  
  
"So, you're name's Susannah?" She asked as I hit the buttons on the elevator to bring us down to the pol area. A big security guard stepped in with us, and took the notebook from Amelia and put it in his briefcase. I was somewhat startled to notice that there was a gun and grenade in there, also.  
  
"You can call me Suze, Princess." Jesse smirked at my sudden good manners and I smirked back, though only to get a raised eyebrow from the guard.  
  
"Call me Mia. Everyone does." We arrived at the bottom floor, and I showed her out to the pool. "And this is Lars, my bodyguard." He grunted a greeting and I smiled waveringly at him. "Um, I'm gonna go get myself a smoothie real fast, do you want to grab a couple of chairs and I'll meet you there in a second, alirght? Do you want anything?" Wow... this chick was actually pretty nice.  
  
"Sure, can you get me a Coke?" She nodded and headed off to the snack bar. I spotted two of the lounge chairs, and hurried over and claimed them before some 40-year-old carreer woman took them. Mia joined me a few minutes later, and handed me the coke.  
  
We sat there and sipped our refreshments and told each other about ourselves. I found it fascinating that she hadn't known she was a princess till she was 14.  
  
"Ouch! The pavement is so hot... I'm going to go put my feet in the water," Mia said, and tiptoed across the deck to the pool.  
  
It was then that it happened.  
  
A/n: here's chapter one. I promise it will get better. I know this chapter kind of sucked, but it was more for introduction purposes. Well, review! Love always, Reesespeices88 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Mia POV  
  
Well, this Suze girl certainly didn't seem to bad. When I had first seen her, in her designer clothes, I immediately thought, "Oh no, not another Lana," but she was really nice.  
  
After hanging out with her for a little while, I went over to put my feet in the pool, and she was lagging behind me slightly. But the last thing I remember before blacking out was tripping and falling into the water.  
  
Suze POV  
  
Splash! I looked up to where Mia had just been standing, only instead there was no one and ripples in the water nearby.  
  
"Mia!" I cried, and looked into the water. She was floating downward, apparently having had hit her head. Without thinking, I dove in after her. I grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to the surface. Lars pulled her out of the water the rest of the way, and onto the deck. A few people who realized what was happening had gathered around, whispering to themselves. Jesse, sensing my panic, appeared, looking concerned.  
  
I leaned over, and performed mouth-to-mouth to her, trying to resuscitate her. After a few breaths, she began coughing and hacking. The audience around us breathed a collective sigh of relief, and dispersed, save Jesse, who knelt next to me. Mia's eyes fluttered open, registered on my, then slid to my right.  
  
"Suze, what happened? And who's this?" Jesse and I exchanged surprised looks- Lars, seeing I had revived her, was a few yards away on a cell phone calling paramedics.  
  
"C-can you see me?" Jesse asked tentatively.  
  
"Of course I can. Now, can you please tell me what happened?" Mia asked, and began to sit up, only to cough a little more.  
  
"Wait. You can see him?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, I can see the guy right next to you. Why wouldn't I be able to do?" Mia asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, miss, I'm... dead."  
  
Mia POV  
  
"Well, miss... I'm dead." What?  
  
"Huh?" I asked intelligently.  
  
"Jesse's a ghost... you shouldn't be able to see him," Suze said with a surprised look on her face. "I can only see him because I'm a mediator." A mediator? I was about to ask more questions when a troop of EMTs swooped down on me and strapped an oxygen mask on my face. They shoved Suze and actually walked through the other guy. I inhaled sharply. How was this possible?  
  
Suze's POV  
  
"How is this possible?" I asked Jesse as the swarm of EMTs carted Mia off.  
  
"I don't know, querida... I think we need to talk to Father Dominic." I nodded, and I snuck off the property and we went to the Mission.  
  
"Ah, hello, Susannah, Jesse. What brings you here today? And why on earth are you all wet, Susannah?" Father Dom greeted us upon our arrival. I had forgotten that I was soaking from diving into the pool.  
  
"Father D, something happened... have you heard of Genovia?" I began hesitantly.  
  
"Why, yes... a small country on the Mediterranean. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I've been assigned as the Princess's assistant at the resort, and she just... became a mediator."  
  
"I beg your pardon, Susannah? What happened?"  
  
"You see, Father," Jesse took over, "she had been over by the pool, she slipped and hit her head, and then Susannah pulled her out and woke her up, and then she could suddenly see me."  
  
"Are you sure she couldn't see you before?" he asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Positive. Jesse had been in there when she first came, and was hanging around for a little with us and she didn't notice at all, and she was way confused when we told her he was dead," I explained, and Father Dom appeared more baffled than ever. But then, a slight dawning appeared on his face.  
  
"Susannah, how did you awaken the Princess?"  
  
"Mouth-to-mouth," I said. "I totally didn't want to, but you know. I was the only one there to save the sole heir to Genovia."  
  
"Hmm..." he said, but not in a puzzled way, more of a "I-think-I- figured-it-out" type of way.  
  
"What, Father?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Well, could it be possible that somehow, by, in a way, giving the Princess a little of her own life, the Mediator ability passed through them?" Jesse frowned in thought, and I considered this possibility.  
  
"You mean, she like died, then I brought her back to life, and because I did that she's a mediator now?" I asked for clarification.  
  
"Precisely. I'll have to ask my friend at the hospital whether it was apparent if she had died momentarily or not..." He got on the phone, and Jesse and I figured it was time to go. We headed back to the hotel, and I snuck in and up to find Mia's grandma, and found a frenzy of reporters.  
  
"Suze? Suze! Over here!" Cara called. I hurried over. "What happened? And where have you been?"  
  
"I- um- went to the hospital and tried to see how she was, but they wouldn't let me. She was heading over to the pool to stick her feet in and she slipped, hit her head, then fell in the water. I dragged her out, and gave her mouth to mouth, then a bunch of EMTs took her."  
  
"Yes, she did; I saw the whole thing, but wasn't able to get there in time because of all the people," Lars confirmed. Cara was about to say something when I interrupted.  
  
"Listen, do you think I could go see her? At the hospital?" I asked. Cara whispered to Lars, who made a quick call on his cell phone, then they nodded.  
  
"Come on, get in the limo." I climbed in, and they zipped me off to Carmel Memorial Hospital.  
  
Around the usually calm and at-ease hospital there were suddenly hordes of reporters. When they saw Lars, whom I assume they recognized as her bodyguard, they began yelling questions at him.  
  
"Is the Princess dead?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Was there any foul play involved?"  
  
"What is Princess Mia's preference on guys: blonde or brown?"  
  
I was hurried into the hospital, and taken up to her room, where it was much quieter, and the screams of the reporters where lessened to a slight whisper. In her room, Mia was sitting up, writing in her notebook.  
  
"Mia?" I asked. She looked up, and looked almost relieved.  
  
"Suze! I need to talk to you." She gave a meaningful look to Lars, who left and closed the door. However, I saw his strong outline through the shower-glass like windows. "What on earth is up with what happened?" She asked. I sighed.  
  
"Okay, let me explain something. I am what is called a mediator. I see dead people, please excuse the clichéd line. You see, my job is to help these ghosts move on, after they die."  
  
"Everyone who dies gets stuck here, and you have to get them all to heaven or hell or wherever else people go?"  
  
"No, thank God. Only the people who have 'unfinished business.' That guys, who was with me? He's a ghost, who used to haunt my bedroom." Her eyes widened. "He's also sort of my boyfriend." Her eyes widened bigger. "But he doesn't... stay... in my room anymore." Her hugely widened eyes narrowed to normal size. "He's been dead for about 150 years, but we still don't know why he's here. But I'm getting off topic. You've never been able to see ghosts before this have you?" I asked. She shook her head, only to wince and hold her temples for a second before responding.  
  
"I don't think so... I mean, I never realized I did. Was your boyfriend hanging out with us before I fell in the water, or hit my head, or whatever happened?"  
  
"Yea... you hadn't seen him before you woke up?" She shook her head. "Well, the principal of my school is a mediator, too, and I just talked to him. He thinks that you had died momentarily-" eyes widen again "-and that when I gave you mouth-to-mouth to wake you up, my mediator abilities came along with air... he said it much more poetically, however."  
  
"I died?" She squeaked.  
  
"Well, yeah. But you're alive now, and that's good, right?" The phone to her room rang, and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Michael- yea. Don't worry, I'm alright. Yes, I'm sure. I know... oh, I wish you could... that would be awesome! Listen, Michael, I've got to go. I'll call you back, alright? I love you too." She hung up, and I raised my eyebrows at her.  
  
"Who was that?" I asked. She blushed.  
  
"My boyfriend, Michael. He heard what happened on the news, and wanted to check on me. I think he might be flying out here tomorrow!" She sounded excited.  
  
"Awesome. But listen, do you have any clue when you're getting out of here? 'Cos I need to get you to talk to Father Dom- he's the principal at my school"  
  
"They said they just want to monitor me over night, then I'll be let out tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay. Listen, I'll see you tomorrow then, ok? I've got to get back to the hotel before they fire me." Mia nodded and waved as I walked out of her hospital room.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it so far... its kind of boring, and I'm not entirely sure where I want to go with the plot of having mia be a mediator. Review and give me suggestions, if you so choose! 


	3. Chapter Three

Mia meets mediator  
  
A/n: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but I went on a trip for biology this weekend and I've just in general had complete and utter lack of inspiration. But I think I've got some now lol.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mia's POV  
  
"Mia?" I looked up from my journal to see Michael walking into my hospital room the next afternoon.  
  
"Michael!" I exclaimed. He rushed over, a bouquet of flowers in hand, and gave me a kiss.  
  
"Mia, how are you? Are you sure you're alirght?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed.  
  
"I'm fine, really. I don't even know why I'm still in here. I mean,I just blacked out for like 5 minutes before Suze woke me up."  
  
"Suze?"  
  
"Yea. I guess she's like my assistant the hotel assigned me. Granmere wanted me to get used to having servants or something. But she's really nice. We realized we have some... big things in common." Major understatement, what with the mediating or whatever she called it.  
  
"That's good. Here, these are for you." He handed me the bouquet of flowers, and I gave him a kiss again.  
  
"Thank you. You have no clue how much I appreciate you being here. Listen, I have to tell you something though. Something... weird has been happen--"  
  
"Princess? You are being checked out as we speak. The doctors feel you are good to go," a nurse peeked in and said. "So gather up your things, and the limousine will be up front momentarily." I climbed out of bed, feeling perfectly fine, but was immediately ushered into a wheelchair. I rolled my eyes at Michael, who smirked at me, but picked up my journal and my bag with my other personal belongings in it, and followed the nurse and me out the door.  
  
Suze POV  
  
Two days later, I finally had a day off. Not that I had been doing much at work, but I did visit Mia everyday and hang out with her for a while. But that was about all I did. On Saturday morning after breakfast, I headed up to my room and found Jesse lounging comfortably on my bed with a book . He looked up when I came in, and set his book down. I came over and sat sort of on his lap, sort of next to him, and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me, and my eyes drifted shut and I signed.  
  
"Susannah," Jesse said, finally, disrupting my trance. "I've been speaking with Father Dominic about... us." I tensed slightly.  
  
"Oh?" I asked, attempting nonchalance. We were very don't-ask-don't- tell with Father Dominic when to came to our relationship.  
  
"Yes. You know I love you, but I've been thinking about the--"  
  
"Suze! You have some visitors!" my mother called. Damnit! What was Jesse going to say? Why are we ALWAYS interrupted?  
  
"Send them up," I sighed. I moved over so I was no longer on Jesse's legs, nor leaning against him (it would look really funny if only my feet were touching the bed.), and he dematerialized. I heard footsteps up the stairs, then Mia and a boy, a little older than me, came into the room.  
  
"Hey, Suze," Mia said. "This is Michael."  
  
"Hello," Michael said, looking slightly confused, yet adoringly at Mia.  
  
"Hey," I replied, also appearing slightly confused.  
  
"Suze, listen- I need to talk to you." She looked meaningfully at Michael. "Can you leave for a second?" He nodded, and went and waited in the hall. When he was gone, Mia came over to me and whispered. "I really want to tell him about... you know. If anyone at all would believe me, he would. But I'm going to need you're help. And Jesse's, too. Where is he?" I called him, and he materialized again.  
  
"Susannah? Do you need me?" I reiterated Mia's plan, then continued to speak to her.  
  
"Mia, you do realize that, like, no one will believe you? It's inevitable."  
  
"Amelia, I agree. He will never understand."  
  
"That's why I want you two to help me. See, Suze can back me up-"  
  
"Yea, so we both get sent to Bellevue," I muttered.  
  
"- And then Jesse, you could kind of... I don't know. Show yourself some how. Pick something up or make it levitate." I frowned. It was possible.  
  
"I.. suppose we can try it. But if all else fails-" I reach for the heavy book Jesse had been reading- "We knock him out and tell him he imagined it all." Mia looked frightened for a second, then nodded.  
  
"Fine. But that won't be necessary," she said confidently. "Michael!" she called. "Come back in." He came back in, and looked a little surprised for a second, then calmed down. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Michael, after my accident the other day, something was... different about me." He nodded, urging her to proceed. "I- and so has Suze, but her for her entire life- can see ghosts." She looked apprehensive, and he shocked. Dammit. I knew this wouldn't work. I began to reach nonchalantly for the giant tome. "This is Jesse... he's a ghost. Suze can tell you, too- he's about 20 and has tan skin and is wearing-"  
  
"Mia," Michael said, still shocked. "I know. I can see him, too."  
  
A/n: dun dun dun. Plot twist! Please review and tell me if you like it so far, and I'll try to update this (and my other story) ASAP. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry It's been forever! I've just been mad busy and had horrible writer's block, but I hope this chapter is enjoyable!  
  
Ps- How do you make bold and italic and underline show up?? Please tell me!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Recap:  
  
"This is Jesse, he's a ghost."  
  
"I know," Michael said. "I can see him"  
  
Suze POV  
  
Mia's mouth dropped. "Good God, not another one!" I exclaimed, threw up my hands, stood up, and walked towards the window. Jesse was much more subtle than Mia or I was.  
  
"You can see me?" Jesse asked, a shocked undertone to his Spanish accented voice.  
  
"Yea... I thought I was the only one." He looked at Mia and me. "You're saying you guys can, too?" I nodded.  
  
"I've been able to my whole life... but Mia, when she had her accident, died, then when I revived her or whatever, she could. My powers traveled through the life I gave her or something. So Father D's theory says," I explained.  
  
"Who's Father D?" Michael asked.  
  
"Father Dominic is his real name," Jesse said. "He is the principal at Susannah's school, and a mediator also."  
  
"Oh..." Michael said, clearly in awe of finding out that not only was he not the only mediator, but his girlfriend and her personal assistant were ones too. And he's learning all about another one from a guy in britches and a pirate shirt. I'm sure this happens to him every other day. "So... who are you?"  
  
"Jesse de Silva," he answered . "I believe I should go tell Father Dominic about you. He would want to know," he explained. Before dematerializing, however, he came over and kissed me on the cheek and squeezed my hand. Michael raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Whoa.. he is your boyfriend or something?" I nodded. "But he's dead," Michael said bluntly. I sighed.  
  
"Thank you, I didn't realize. I'm glad everything's clarified now."  
  
Mia checked her watch. "Oh! I'm supposed to be back at the hotel in twenty minutes. The Ambassador from Japan and Grandmere and I are having tea." I lead them downstairs, and saw my mother eying Lars uncertainly as she offered him something to drink.  
  
"Lars? Can you call the car?" Mia asked, and he nodded. Moments later, we piled into Mia's limousine.  
  
"Where to, Princess?"  
  
"Back to the hotel." Her driver sped through traffic, and the little flags on the car apparently made us immune to traffic laws. "Here you are, Princess." Lars brought us up to Mia's suite, where her grandmother sat on a chez sipping a drink. Her eyes darkened when she saw Michael. She asked Mia a question in French, to which she was answered with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Maybe because he was concerned for me? Which you obviously are not. You didn't even visit me in the hospital, after I nearly died. Died!" Her grandmother continued with a rapid scolding, apparently, in French, after which Mia looked dejected.  
  
"Susannah, will you please help Amelia get ready, and then attend the tea with us, in case we are in need of anything?" Before waiting for a reply, she turned to Mia. "Now get into one of the tea dresses Sebastiano designed for you, and meet me out here in 15 minutes... the hair stylist will be here then." She then floated into a different room, still sipping her drink. Mia rolled her eyes, and went into her bedroom and changed.  
  
She came back a moment later, wearing a knee-length, A-line white dress. "Mia, I'm gonna head back to my hotel now... I'll call you tonight, alright?" They kissed quickly, and he left.  
  
About an hour later, I stood in a private parlor at the Grill, pretending to be invisible, as Mia, her grandmother, and an older Japanese woman sat and sipped at tea while discussing world events. I was stifling a yawn when Mia suddenly choked slightly on her tea. As her grandmother reprimanded her in French, I saw what Mia had choked about. Right behind the Ambassador had just materialized a little kid, about 6 or 7 years old.  
  
"Are you the mediator?" He asked with a slight child-like lisp. My eyes widened, and Mia tried to shoot me a glance, as if to ask what to do. I shrugged. "I tried to subtly mouth to the boy "Just a moment," But all I got was a raised eye brow from the Ambassador. "You are the mediator! You see me, don't you? Can you help me? My mommy thinks I'm at Katie's house, but her daddy hit one of those big wooden things on the side of the road." Mia tried to ignore the little boy, but to no avail. "Hey. Hey! Why aren't you listening to me?" He tugged on the table cloth, only a little too hard and half of it slid off the table, and the cups and saucers shattered.  
  
"What's going on?" the ambassador asked, shocked. As far as she knew, the table cloth had just shot out from under her. The little boy went over to Mia's chair, and shook it.  
  
"Lady, please, listen to me!" Mia gripped on the sides, frightened, as the boy wobbled her more and more violently. He started to cry. Wail, actually, as my eardrums felt like they would split. Mia clapped her hands over her ears, and the other two women with her looked at her uncertainly.  
  
"Amelia! What is the matter? What's going on?" His new ghost-skills were fairly powerful, because the lights dimmed and brightened, and some of the chandelier bulbs popped. The Ambassador and Mia's grandma screamed.  
  
"Jesse!" I called in my mind, and he soon showed up.  
  
"What's the matter, querida?" He asked, but then saw what was going on. He whisked over, grabbed the little boy, and dematerialized. Everything stopped.  
  
Hearing the shrieks of the ambassador and the dowager princess, the hotel staff shot in. "What happened here?" the manager asked, as waiters scurried around, cleaning up the mess.  
  
"I haven't a clue," the Ambassador asked. She reiterated what had happened, and Mia's Grandma injected her opinion.  
  
"It's haunted! Things were moving and the lights were flashing- and Amelia apparently heard something none of us heard. Is that right?" Mia was apparently a little shell-shocked from the whole experience.  
  
"I-I.." she barely managed to stutter out. "I don't know." I rushed to her defense.  
  
"Your majesty, Ambassador." I curtsied. "Having worked here previously, and living in the area, I know that sometimes the sea breeze can make some peoples ears ring. It's something I experience often."  
  
"Sea breeze making ears ring? I've never heard of that before..." the ambassador said.  
  
"it's a rare condition. It only occurs to those who have sensitive eardrums," I said solemnly. She looked confused for a moment. "Now, as Princess Mia has tea spilled on her dress, I will take her upstairs to change." With that I grabbed her arm, and pulled her to a nearby elevator.  
  
"What happened, back there?" She asked shakily.  
  
"That is what you're life is going to be like from now on. Ghosts popping up everywhere, at all times, asking for help."  
  
"Is it always going to be so... violent?" She asked, referring to her being shaken and the plates being shattered. I laughed.  
  
"You haven't seen anything, yet."  
  
A/n: I hope you enjoyed it! As school ends on Friday (yippee!) I hope I can update more often. And please, if you have any ideas for my other fic, please review or e-mail me and tell me! 


End file.
